Red and Blue roses
by Bakatenshi07
Summary: After Ib and Garry get out of the game and settled to their daily lives, an old foe appears to destroy that peace they've been living in. Will they be able to get their normal lives back? It's my first ever fanfic and I'm really excited about it!
1. Chapter 1

-This is my first fic so it may be weird. Enjoy ^3^-

_Ib_

It's been a week since the fire took the museum that trapped us. Garry and I have a slight fear of museums now and refuse to go anywhere near it. I found out that Garry happens to life by so I like to go and visit him. We play games and tell stories. Did you know, he owns 5 cats and cries about romantic- comedy books!? He's really silly. He didn't tell me much about him in the museum, but I've learned a lot about him after we got out. He was about 10 years older than me. I don't remember exactly how many but it was somewhere around 10. Definitely 10. He seems like the rebellious kid who couldn't wait to get out of the house when he was able. I really love Garry. He's like the big brother I never got to have.

I leave the house to go see Garry. We're going flower picking in this HUUGE meadow we found while walking around. It had a billion flowers! He's going to teach me how to make a flower crown. I see him waiting for me on the sidewalk and I decide to surprise him so I sneak up behind him very quietly... Aaaaand...

"GARRY!" I shouted as I jumped on him.

"AHHHH!" He screamed with that girly scream of his. "Ib? Jesus, you scared me!"

"Hehe that was the point. I was catching my prey."

"Well, if I was the prey could I do this!?" And he threw me into the air and caught me.

"EEEE" I scream as he catches me in his arms. I start giggling and I climb on his shoulders. "Alright troops, our mission is to go to the meadow to pick flowers and make flower crowns!"

"Yes sir!" He says as he marches down the street. When I'm up here I can see everything. The cars, the trees. Everything!

"Garry, Garry! I see the meadow!"

"Yup, we're almost there!" We march into the giant field of flowers. "Alright Ib, let me just put you dow-" but I had already jumped off his shoulders into the flowers. "AH! IB!"

I roll around the field giggling. There were so many colors. I liked the red and blue flowers. They're my favorite colors. Garry just lays in the flowers as I'm running around. He dozes off a bit in the warmth of the sun.

'What is that?' I think as I see something weird looking in the distance. I decide to go after it to investigate.

_Garry_

Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep. The sun was so warm, I guess I couldn't help myself. I turn over to find Ib.

"Ib?" I get up and look around "IIIIIIIB! OH SHOOT IB!" I look around in the flowers to see if she was asleep in them. NONONONO. Then I see little footprints. Faint, but I can tell it's Ib's by the small shoe size. I follow the tracks running to find Ib. Oh god please be okay.

_Ib_

I get a bad feeling from being in the area. I'm getting second thoughts about going but I keep going in the direction I don't want to go. NO! FEET! STOP! It's like I'm being pulled. My feet finally reach a stop a good distance from the field in an area where there is no one. I thought.

"Hey, Ib" I hear a familiar voice. It's not Garry's. It's a girl's voice. It sounds like she's the same age as me. But who is the same age as me, a girl, and sounds familia-

"You mean you don't remember me, Ib?" A girl comes out from the shadows with long blonde hair. MARY! But I thought!- "Let me guess you thought I was gone? After you burned down the museum with me in it I was able to escape. It was pretty mean of you to leave me there but I guess you forgot... Oh look, It's your friend." I turn around to see Garry running toward us.

"IB!" I turn to look at Mary and see she's laughing. Oh no...

"GARRY! NO STOP GO BACK HURRY!" I scream at the top of my lungs

"IB! I'm glad you're alright!" He jumps to my side and glares at Mary. "WHAT are YOU doing here? You should've burned down with that hell museum!"

"Sorry I didn't meet your expectations, Garry. But I'm here to take back Ib. After all we're friends. And lucky for you, I'm not able to kill you because of what you did to me. But I've gotten a bit of power and I can do THIS" She shoots a ball of energy from her hand at Garry but he dodges it.

"How in the!-"

"Suprised? It's a little trick I learned." She shoots another one but Garry moves out of it's path and grabs me. He runs back to the meadow carrying my trying to flee since there are no weapons at hand. "Hmmm. I guess I can't kill you when you have Ib with you but what about this?" She shoots another one but its another color. Garry throws me out of harms way and it hits his leg. His leg is covered in... ICE!? "There, now I can kill you, Garry" She shoots a last one at Garry. Everything seems to be going in slow motion. I remember I have a small mirror in my pocket and hope for the best. I run in front of Garry and point the reflection side at the ball of energy being shot. Luckily, it was able to bounce it back to Mary. "AHHHHHHH" She screams as it hits her and she turns to dust. I sigh in relief and run over to Garry to check his condition. The ice has reached up to his chest and he is almost totally covered with ice.

"GARRY!"

"Nice job, Ib. I knew you could do it."

"Let me get you out! We can get you out of there! Let me get some help-"

"NO! This is a special ice. It isn't something that can be removed that easily. Sorry Ib"

"No! Garry no!" Tears are streaming from my face as I try to get the ice off him "Garry!"

"It's okay Ib." Tears are rolling down his face too. "I'll come back one day. I'll be preserved in this ice so I won't die."

"NO GARRY NOOO! I CAN'T WAIT FOR THEN! I HATE ONE DAY BECAUSE IT TAKES SO LONG TO GET THERE AND I'LL NEVER KNOW WHEN!"

"But, one day always comes around" Then the rest of him becomes covered in ice.

"Garry... GAAAAAARRRYYYYYY!"


	2. Chapter 2

**The song in this chapter does NOT belong to me nor do the lyrics. They all belong to their original owners (vu.u)~**

**Lyrics:Ashetoashesjc**

* * *

**_10 years later_**

_**Ib_**

I sat down at the outdoor table of the coffee shop I always sit at. Staring off into the distance. It's been 10 years huh? Happy anniversary to me... Yay... Sigh. I guess since it's the 10 year anniversary of /that/ I guess I could go visit Garry once more. Not that it will do any good. I've been there plenty of times but the factor never seemed to change. Garry was stuck in the ice forever. I take another sip of my coffee and head out. Sigh. Going over there was never really fun. It reminds me of how traumatic my childhood really was. I don't find it traumatizing though I had to go to therapy for a few years before they finally decided that I was going to be alright.

I head near the field where Garry is. They had this place off limits due to the damage done when that incident happened. No one really went by there anymore except when I went to visit Garry. I find the room where Garry has been trapped in that ice for 10 years.

"Look Garry... I'm 19 now... See how much I've grown?"

Again my face felt warm due to the tears about to start running. I place my hand on the ice feeling the cold of it. What? I look at my hand and it had water on it... The ice! It's starting to melt! I step backwards and fall to the floor as I watch the ice melting at an amazing speed. Garry fell to the floor. I got the courage to stand up. Trembling I slowly reach out to him.

He shoots his head up and gasps for air.

"MY GOODNESS THAT WAS A TERRIBLE FEELING!"

He stood up and I could not take my eyes off him as I stared at him, shocked. He also stared back.

"...I...B...? You... Look different... Did you get a new haircut? There's something different about you but I just cant put my finger on it... New shoes...? No... Well, I know you grew a little taller... How did that happen? I was only out for... Ib? Exactly, HOW LONG was I out!?"

"... T...Ten... Years..."

"...what... I... 10 years... WHERE IS A MIRROR!?" He rummages through the junk in the room and finds a mirror. "Oh wow... I look pretty fine for 30... Or would I still be 20...? I guess technically 30 but really 20 since I haven't changed a bit... But look at you, Ib! You're so pretty!" He gives me a huge hug and I just stand there. Silenced. Until I decide to return the hug and feel the warmth of him yet again.

We got caught in a rainstorm on the way home as we ran to my apartment so we could dry off.

"I always hated the rain. How about you, Ib?"

"Y-yeah..."

He was drying his hair with a towel and I couldn't help but watch him from the corner of my eye, blushing. Was he always this cute? The hormones are still kicking in, crap! No... He's just a friend... A brother... Hahahaha, oh god I like him.

"Hey Ib!" I snap back to reality

"W-what?"

"I didn't know you played guitar!" He says as he's holding up my old guitar.

"A-ah. Yeah. I used to play but I only play so often anymore."

"Hey, Ib. Mind if I try?"

"Oh, uh sure?"

"After 10 years, my guitar skills would be a little rusty by now, hehe." He starts tuning the guitar. "Ahem..." He starts playing a song I knew very well... He starts singing.

"Now that You've found me, my whole world is brighter. Now that you've touched me, my steps are much lighter. All of this world could decide to fall inward, and you would still linger. Something has brought us together, unspoken, feigning reality, friendship, and wisdom. I will defend you. I'll keep you beside me. That's how I'll repay all the kindness you've shown. Now that you've found me, I've stumbled through fire. Now that you've touched me, I've bloomed like a flower. Now that you're with me, I no longer cower in silence, hiding. I'm fighting for you... I'm fighting for you..."

I lie next to him sleeping on his shoulder wrapped in his coat.

"Goodnight... Ib..."


End file.
